


Christopher Nolan and "Tenet" cast react to crazy fan theories

by abani



Category: Actor RPF, Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abani/pseuds/abani
Summary: A sort-of sequel to this one.https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387128This time Director Christopher Nolan and actress Elizabeth Debicki join the interview. Hope you enjoy!"Thirst Tweets" 的正宗續集來啦!!(還沒看過Thirst Tweets的這邊請 https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387128)這次讓諾蘭導演和伊莉莎白戴比基也加入了~ 一樣用劇本方式呈現，希望大家看得愉快:)
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), Robert Pattinson/John David Washington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Christopher Nolan and "Tenet" cast react to crazy fan theories

Cast:

Christopher Nolan ( **CN** )

John David Washington ( **JDW** )

Robert Pattinson ( **RP** )

Elizabeth Debicki ( **ED** )

_(Start. Intro: funky music)_

**CN** : Hello, everyone. My name is Christopher Nolan, and I am the director of the movie "Tenet". Today, the lovely cast of the film here ( _the cast smiles and RP waves_ )- and myself- are going to read some of your _crazy fan theories_ about the movie.

**JDW** : Now let me remind you that these theories and our comments may contain some serious spoilers about what happens in the movie.

**ED** : So if you haven't yet seen the film, I would strongly advise you to-

**RP** : - Go see it now! At the nearest theatre! _(laughes)_ and come back immediately to check out these fantastic theories!

**JDW** : So, everybody all set? _(Grins)_

**CN** : Let's start this, shall we? _(Signals at the camera)_

_(Interlude music)_

**CN** : Okay, first one. _"Tenet is actually a romantic comedy at the core, only wrapped inside heavy layers of sci-fi and espionage genre. The relationship between the Protagonist and Neil is essentially a circular, recurrent, never-ending love story."_

First of all, thank you, _(extends a hand)_ whoever submitted this comment. That is a very interesting way to understand the story. There's obviously all kinds of emotional elements inside it, that includes elements of human relationships, namely love and friendship, and so on. _(Nods)_ So it's always nice to hear that each movie-goer is feeling and taking home something different.

**JDW** : Well, I personally think it makes perfect sense to look at the movie as a love story, or a romantic film. I mean, the Protagonist and Neil have always known each other in that circle, but they've never really known each other on the same level… _(thinking)_ I would say that _that concept_ alone works very well for a romance story. So… yeah, I could definitely see it as a rom-com. It's… (short pause) it's _romanc-ible_. _(Laughes)_

**RP** : _Romanc-ible_ is not a word. ( _Frowns and giggles_ )

**JDW** : Nah, it isn't. Neither is _bungee-jumpable_. ( _Shrugs and laughes_ )

_(Interlude)_

**RP** : _"Theory: The Protagonist meets Neil in the future, recruits and trains him, and at some point dies protecting Neil. That's the reason why he couldn't stop Neil from traveling to the past and completing the second half of the temporal pincer movement, which will eventually lead to Neil's death."_

Oohh… That sounds terribly sad... yet quite a reasonable theory. You know, I've actually given it some thought myself and had a few chats with John David, and THAT… that possibility actually did cross our minds at some point-

**JDW** : -I remember you came up with that?

**RP** : Yeah, I think so... Did I? _(Chuckles)_ It's kind of… _(pauses and fumbles with his hair)_ I think that's the most beautiful thing about this storyline, is the fact that the film only tells you half of the story. The audience gets to finish the other half completely by imagination, you know? And we, _(gestures towards_ **JDW** _and_ **ED** _)_ er, as actors, actually do come up with some ideas of our own. _(_ **ED** _nods agreeingly)_ I mean, not as vivid and detailed as these on the Internet, but we do each have some concepts in our heads. And this particular one I think… is actually pretty convincing, so to speak. _(Smiles)_

**JDW** : I think this is a beautiful, beautiful speculation. And there's a beautiful kind of symmetry to it, like, Neil saves the Protagonist, and in turn he saves him, only before the other realizes the importance of it. It's poetic, tragic… and realistic, all at the same time. Thank you so much for the idea.

_(Interlude)_

**ED** : Okay. _"Theory: The characters in "Tenet" are real people that actually exist, and the Stolsk 12 event was an actual historical event. A director named Christopher Nolan somehow found out about it and decided to make a movie out of the story. After the big event, maybe all the main characters are still out there somewhere. (Eyes widen and smiles) Maybe Kat decided to start an acting career and calls herself Elizabeth Debicki." (Laughes)_ Wow. _"Or the Protagonist becomes a professional football player, or something like that."_

Wow. That is an incredibly imaginative theory! I obviously don't know if Chris had based the story on any true events, but It would be very intriguing to know if some parts of this were real. To me, it is definitely believable, if Tenet actually exists, and the inversion technology exists, and so on. Maybe- _(giggles)_ maybe- I was once actually the wife of a Russian arms-dealer… and maybe some secret organization had to wipe my memory or something, because I knew too much? _(Shrugs)_ We never know, right? _(Laughes)_

**CN** : _(Chuckles lightly)_ First of all, I have to say it feels absolutely amazing to see people discuss your work in such depth. One of the most exciting moments of the film-making process, is to hear people tell you what they think would happen if these things actually took place in the real world. I take that as a sign that the audience had sort of immersed themselves in the fiction world that we've created, and that is a huge compliment for any storyteller. So, thank you again, for the feedback.

 _(Pauses)_ And I have to say, just for the information, that some segments of the movie were in fact based on true events. Individual scenes, not all of them _(sees the crew's surprised faces and smiles). (Signals "stop")_ I won't go into detail about which scenes they were, because I don't want to spoil the fun for you guys. But some of it was indeed real. And it's up to you to believe which parts. _(Smiles again)_

_(Interlude)_

**CN** : _"After being shot in the head, Neil awakes in a dim, quiet hotel room. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and finds the Protagonist sitting beside him, and whispers, 'Welcome to the afterlife.' I'm sorry. I just can't get over Neil's ending in the movie, so this is my way of giving it an alternative happy ending."_

 _(Grins)_ Ah, Inception crossovers. Well, I do get asked, quite often actually, about whether Tenet "shares the same universe" _(hand brackets)_ with Inception, or Interstellar, or even Dunkirk. The answer is as simple as it gets: it can share a universe with any of those films, as long as you want it to. That's all I need to say about it.

**RP** : Honestly, I think these crossover theories are all incredible. _(Laughes)_ I mean, I've had people tell me that they think Tenet has something to do with magic, because three members of the cast had played roles in Harry Potter…

**ED** : Oh, I've heard that one, too! Because we've got Cedric, Fleur, and, um, Professor Lockhart, right?

**RP** : Yeah! It's amazing that people see the movie and immediately think of that. Um, about that Inception theory, though. I think… it's obviously intriguing to think that there could be a different ending that way, But wouldn't that make it a totally different movie? _(Fumbles with hair again)_ I mean, if multiple realities exist in dreams and… _(thinks and frowns)_ I don't know. Maybe you guys can work it out for us. I'll just... tune in to find out how it works. _(Laughes)_

_(Interlude)_

**JDW** : Okay, finally the last one. _"My theory is that the Protagonist and Neil were spotted with their fingers entwined and quickly made up something about a secret gesture for Tenet."_

_(Laughes)_ Hahaha, this is awesome! Well, it's true we didn't explain what the gesture really means, so it could've been anything. 

**ED** : So they were spotted together, like all cuddled up and cozy…

**RP** : -and that became… _(joins hands to make a Tenet gesture with_ **JDW** _)_ like that?

**ED** : Wait. _(Looks at_ **JDW** _and_ **RP** _)_ I think you just brought this person's fantasy to life. 

_(Brief quiet pause)_

**JDW** : _(Raises an eyebrow, still lacing fingers with_ **RP** _)_ Well, you're welcome, then.

_(All laugh)_

_(End credits and music)_

**Author's Note:**

> 那個啊... 其實JDW已經在youtube上做過一集fan theories的訪問影片  
> (這邊 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRS0lE7UvIU)  
> 不過這是電影上映前做的，基本上沒有提到什麼真正的劇情...  
> 另外實在私心很想看諾蘭導演對粉絲的腦洞做出評論  
> 所以就...自己想像比較快哈哈哈
> 
> 很意外這篇不小心變成上一篇的兩倍長... 如果太長看不完，可以直接跳到最後一段(小聲)... 我只是想看他們兩個演出來哈哈哈(芙女腦)


End file.
